Fireworks
by KandHforever
Summary: Kaoru and Kyouya go on a first date to the carnival, and there are major fireworks. Weird summary with a horrible pun.


"Look, Kyouya-senpai!" I said while gasping in awe at all the stands. Commoner foods, commoner games, commoner rides! They were everywhere. "Oh, cotton candy! Let's get some of that, Kyouya."

He sighed. He really hadn't wanted our first date to be at a carnival, but I insisted on it. It was a special once-a-year occasion, and this was a special once-in-a-lifetime occasion. "Hm...I'm rather curious about the concept of 'funnel cakes' myself. Do they really put the batter through a funnel and then fry it...? Besides, I've had cotton candy many times before." Now it was my turn to sigh, but nod in agreement.

The line was huge. It stretched from the small stand to the tilt-a-whirl; a good fifty people between us and the sugary confections. But that was okay with me, because it gave me a chance to really look around. It wasn't quite dark yet, so the lights weren't on , but the sunset was beautiful. Brilliant Pink, purple, orange flooded around us. Just behind us were most of the rides: a small roller coaster for younger kids, a larger one that even I was afraid to step foot on, the tilt-a-whirl, the zipper (a horrible invention that goes way up high and flips you over), and several others I didn't know the name to. On the other side of the park were the games, more than likely most balloon-popping and shooting. We were at the food, a million tiny shops lined up in long strip. Most boasted about 'freshly squeezed lemonade' or 'newly spun cotton candy' in a many different colors and flavors. One had watermelon, blueberry, and even pomegranate. I heard Kyouya laugh next to me, "I never will understand the commoner obsession with melon-flavored sweets."

Finally, after about ten or fifteen minutes, we get a large funnel cake we plan to share. By this time, about half of the lights were on and throngs of people rushed past us. "Kaoru, are we having fun yet?" Kyouya says, exasperated, "I wish less people were here. It's a little bit _uncomfortable_, I feel like they are all staring at us."

"Is that why you didn't want to come here? I never thought about _that_. Whatever, I don't care if they stare. They are probably just surprised at such a cute couple."

Kyouya smiled a little and nodded, "Of course."

From there, we went on several rides with shorter lines. Namely, the merry-go-round. Its red, blue, and yellow lights that glittered as you slowly spun round and around, up and down, had always been my very favorite. I laughed with some of the kids and Kyouya even joked with a small girl about being forced on by his 'friend'. The girl laughed as she eyed me, then whispered something in his ear, and he whispered back. Her pigtails bounced lightly as she opened her mouth into a small 'oh' shape, but her eyes glittered like Renge's when she heard a good story plot.

When the ride was over, we went to the games. "Here," he handed me 4,000 yen, "I'll pay for this, but you have to win me that big bear," he pointed to a huge dark brown stuffed bear that was about five feet tall and four wide.

"Kami, I don't even think I could carry that! But okay, I'm good at this game," I lie.

It was one of those where you threw the little ball and tried to knock down all of the bottles. The trick is to hit it on the bottom in between the first two layers. Of course, this isn't always fool-proof. "Five balls please, sir," I told the man running the stand. He was rather scruffy, but smiled at me none the less.

"500 yen," I handed it over and aimed. Too high, now too low...perfect. I breathed in deep the intoxicating aroma of sugar and motor oil, and threw.

Miss. And another, and another. I heard Kyouya grunt a little behind me. "Your aims a little off. Here."

He took my hand in his, and bent over to my height. His tongue was out cutely a little in concentration. "Now throw it."

I did, and the bottles flew in all different directions. The man smirked and asked what we wanted, pointing to the top row adorned with huge animals. "The big brown bear, please."

We took the animal in hand, each holding one of it's paws, it barely flowing above the ground. "It reminds me of Haruhi a little bit," I giggle.

Kyouya looked down at its pink bow tie and big, brown eyes. "I guess. The park is closing in thirty minutes, what do you want to ride?" I look at the map (that wasn't really needed because the park wasn't very big at all).

"The Ferris Well sounds nice." The line wasn't very long, and we quickly get on. A girl with blonde and pink streaked hair running the ride holds our bear, though it seems to annoy her. She looks at it, then at us, and sighs. We go up, and soon we stop at the top.

"Kaoru, look over there," Kyouya points to the east, the opposite direction we are sitting. I turn to look at whatever _wonder _he saw. Seeing nothing of special interest, I turn back around, to be greeted by a pair of sweet satin lips. I take a short sharp breath in out of surprise, and I can feel Kyouya smile.

Another quarter downwards, I hear a loud explosion. We both turn quickly to the source. Fireworks. Green, blue, and gold paint the navy sky like watercolors, raining down in glittering fountains from the heavens. Kyouya stifles a laugh. "Good, now I don't have to use words to describe it."

"I thought that you-"

"Didn't want to kiss you? Not under the watchful eyes of society, no. I wouldn't kiss a girl down there, so no offense to you. But up here, why not?"

I think about this. "You're right. What do those people have to do with us?"

He doesn't get to answer, because the ride stalls to a halt. The screen opens and the girl with our bear says 'thank you for riding' and where to exit the park (though you could really go out from anywhere you saw fit). We took the bear and walked from the large crowds, towards our waiting rides. Right before I take a different route to get to my car, Kyouya kisses my cheek. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Hur dee dur, this took too long to write considering it isn't anything special. I sorta like it though...simple haha.

Sorry, I don't know if it offends because Kyouya felt a little weird about being on a date with a guy. I just did that to maybe make it a little more real, because this is a first date for them after all. I mean, I wouldn't feel good about kissing _anyone_, much less in the middle of a zillion people. Just saying, very very sorry if it somehow offends. It may be a difficult subject, but remember, it is a fanfic *smiles sweetly in case someone that is ticked is reading this*

Anyway, this is for Oathi, because I promised I'd write her a KyouyaXKaoru! Even if it was like two months ago! Or three...or the beginning of summer...*cough* I'm a procrastinator.


End file.
